Best for Last
by SaxyGirl
Summary: It takes Vaan a little time to realize what he really wants. Vaan/Penelo


I own nothing, nada, and zip.

Inspired while I was at work and Vanessa Williams "Save the Best for Last" came on the radio.

Enjoy!

_&_

_Slam_

Penelo looked up from the book she was reading. "Vaan?" she called. There was no response, just the sound of somebody flopping onto the couch. She placed the book to the side and poked her head out of her bedroom. Vaan sat slumped forward on the couch, head in his hands.

"Vaan?" she asked again, walking into the room to perch next to him. Placing a hand on his back, she was surprised to find he was shaking slightly. She leaned forward a bit and realized that tears were slowly leaking from his eyes. He had not cried since Reks had died… something big must have happened. "Vaan what happened?" she asked, panic lacing her voice. "Is it Filo? Kytes? Tomaj?" He shook his head slightly and she continued, "Migelo?" Another shake.

"It's… it's Ashe," he muttered.

"Ashe! Is she okay? What happened?" she asked frantically, mind already racing, cataloging what supplies were on hand and what they would need to grab before rushing to the Queen's aid.

He looked up, eyes filled with a sadness she had never seen before. "She's getting married," he said flatly.

Penelo deflated, mind slamming to a halt in confusion. "Well yeah," she responded, shrugging, "To a Judge from Arcadia. She says he's handsome and sweet. Larsa said he's one of the newer Judges, but comes from a family high in the ranks of Arcadian nobility. This isn't news Vaan."

"I just can't believe she could… after I… and when we… and I told her…" he sighed and dropped his head into his hands again.

"Oh Vaan," Penelo sighed. She reached out and ran her hand along his back, hoping it brought him comfort. She knew he had been nursing a healthy crush on the Queen, but she didn't think anything of it when she mentioned the engagement to him after her weekly tea with the Ashe. "Did you talk to her?"

He nodded weakly.

"And what did she say?"

"Like a little brother." Penelo winced. She recalled how much it had hurt when Reks had told her she was like nothing more than a sister to him.

She sighed and then nudged him slightly. "Hey, you know, Fran and Balthier are in town."

"Don't wanna talk to 'em."

"Good, because I wasn't going to suggest talking to them. I was going to suggest ah… 'borrowing' the Strahl for a little evening flying. What do you think?"

He lifted his head up slightly and looked at her. "Could we go to Rozarria?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"And leave the Strahl there? Then send a message to Balthier about where it is, but not sign our own names?"

Penelo laughed, "How would we get home?"

"I'm sure Al-Cid will provide us with transport once we let him in on the plot." Penelo shook her head and stood up, offering him a hand.

"Sounds good, let's go."

&

_Crash_

Penelo jerked awake, sitting up in bed and looking around confused. A muffled curse reached her ears and she pushed back the blanket before stumbling to the door and opening it. "Vaan? That you?"

"Go ba' t'sleep, Penny." His voice sounded slurred and was coming from the direction of the door, not the couch as she expected. She grabbed the candle from her dresser and lit it before walking over to where he half sat - half lay, propped up against the door. Next to him was a broken bottle of wine.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Mebbe jus' a lil," he responded. She sighed and placed the candle on a nearby table before helping him up.

"Lose a drinking game to Balthier again?"

"Nah, him and Franny-bunny are in Archadia doin sumthin'."

"I see." It was a good thing too. Fran would kill him if she ever heard that nickname. "Then why have you imbibed so much alcohol?" she asked as she dropped him unceremoniously on the couch.

"Filo," he groused.

"You lost a drinking game to Filo?"

"Nope." He sighed and rolled over, pressing his face into the back of the couch. "Caught her with her tongue down Tomaj's throat," he added, voice so muffled she almost couldn't hear him. She shook her head and sighed, sitting next to him.

"What did she say?"

"She din't see me. I jus' left. Went to the Sandsea. Had a drink." He sighed again. "Okay, had a few dozen drinks," he amended. "I fink she's usin' me to make 'im jealous."

Penelo shook her head. She would need to have a discussion with the girl about abusing friendships like that, but first-things-first. "Do you want some more wine, or are you drunk enough already?"

He gracelessly flopped over and looked at her blearily. "Drunk enough," he said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He exhaled noisily through his nose. "Jus'… jus' be my Penny, kay? You be my Penny and hold me till I pass out?" She smiled at him, stamping down the little thrill that ran through her when he called her 'my Penny'. She stretched out next to him and he snuggled into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. He sighed against her neck and whispered, "Thanks, my Penny."

She waited until he was asleep before responding, "Anytime, my Vaan."

&

_Click_

Penelo's ears perked up at the sound of the door closing quietly. When no noise followed she became concerned. Usually Vaan announced his arrival whether she was home or not. She carefully reached under her bed and pulled out her staff before slowly moving towards the door, Fira spell ready at her fingertips. Looking out she saw, not the intruder she was expecting, but Vaan standing at the door, head resting against it. She placed her staff against the wall inside her doorway and walked out. "Vaan?" she asked.

He turned and glanced at her. "Penny," he said and she found herself wishing he'd tack that two-letter word to the front again, unfortunately she only ever heard it when he was drunk beyond recollection. "Do you think I'm a good sky pirate?"

She wrinkled her brow. "Well of course I do, Vaan. You're one of the best sky pirates in Ivalice, right up there with Balthier and Fran. But you know that. You have your and Balthier's wanted posters tacked next to each other because the rewards are finally the same amount," she said.

"You think I could do this for the rest of my life? And be good at it?" he asked urgently.

She shrugged, "Well I never really thought about it. I just thought you'd pirate for a while and when you got a lil older settle down, probably here, but more likely in Balfonheim where you could continue a bit of pirating. Why?"

"Do you think you could go tell Isabella that?"

"Isabella? Al-Cid's cousin? What's she got to do with anything?"

He walked away from the door and dropped into the chair. "Well, you know Ashe asked me to show her around, right? So I did and we kinda, we kinda started dating." The tips of his ears got red at that and Penelo had to control the anger that flared up within her. How dare he date somebody and not even tell her! "But then today she asked me when I was going to stop playing pirate and get a real job. And I told her I wasn't and she said that she couldn't be with somebody who wouldn't grow up and put his feet on the ground."

Penelo rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "Vaan, don't listen to her! She's just some spoiled princess who's used to getting what she wants. She's probably just upset that you didn't bow down and do her bidding. What's she know anyway? I bet she'd faint at the sight of blood. You don't want to be with somebody you can't take out hunting with you."

Vaan shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Penelo stood up and held out her hand. "C'mon. Kytes was telling me about a new bill that was posted yesterday. Let's go check it out. You can take your anger out on the mark."

He slowly slid his hand into hers and stood, pulling her into a hug as he did. "Thanks, Penny. You always know how to cheer me up. How do you do that?" He asked as he stepped back, dropping his arms from around her, but grabbing her hand as he did.

She shrugged and poked him in the chest lightly. "It's in the job description. 'Vaan's Best Friend. Must be able to put up with radical and life-threatening ideas and schemes. Must also be able to create good feelings on the spot.'"

He laughed and hugged her again with the arm that wasn't holding her hand. "Well you definitely fit that description. I couldn't ask for a better friend," he said. He released her and tugged on her hand. "Let's go."

Penelo grinned as he held her hand all the way to the Sandsea.

&

_Thud_

Penelo and Ashe looked up from their tea. "Hey! I told you the Queen is busy and not taking visitors!"

"And I told you that I'm not here to see the Queen!" Vaan's voice echoed through the garden. He came sliding around the corner and ran up to the table, doubling over when he got there. "Pen… Penny," he panted. "Need to talk."

Ashe raised an eyebrow at him and Penelo shrugged. "Can't it wait Vaan? We're in the middle of tea."

"If it could wait," he responded, having finally caught his breath, "I wouldn't have snuck in the side entrance, slipped past all the servants, and jumped off the balcony to get here. Not to mention the three guards that are chasing me."

A grin twitched at her lips, but Penelo schooled her features. A feat made even more difficult by the fact that Ashe was laughing into her napkin. "Alright," she said, "talk."

He glanced at Ashe from the side of his eyes. "Privately?"

Penelo sighed, but Ashe waved them away. "Go on and have a talk. I have to stop the guards from killing him anyway." Penelo smiled thankfully and rose from the chair, following Vaan over to the side of the garden. She could hear Ashe calling to the guards and explaining to them what was going on.

"What's so important?" she asked.

He blushed and looked down at the ground. "You remember Marit?"

"The apprentice Judge that Larsa introduced you to last time we were in Arcadia? Yes, I remember her," Penelo all but growled. Vaan had been instantly smitten and the two of them had gone on several dates while they were in Arcadia, leaving Penelo to cover for them to Larsa.

He sighed and pulled a letter from behind his back. "She dumped me," he stated. "Through a letter of all things."

Penelo huffed. "You interrupted my tea for this!" she cried, snatching the letter from his hands. She quickly read through it. Short and to the point, that Marit would make a good Judge.

Vaan shrugged and looked at his feet, taking the letter when Penelo handed it back to him. "Well you said that part of your job description was being able to create good feelings on the spot and… I could use some good ones right now."

He looked up at her, eyes mournful and she sighed. "Hold on." She walked over to the table where Ashe was pretending to not be eavesdropping on the conversation. "Ashe, I'm sorry, but can we – "

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon," Ashe interrupted. "I'll expect you here for tea?"

Penelo smiled and nodded before returning to Vaan. "Come on, let's go for a walk." She turned to lead the way, but stopped when his hand slid into hers. He just grinned a bit at her and together they exited the garden.

Back at the table Ashe just shook her head.

&

_Slam_

"Vaan!" Penelo yelled as the door closed in her face. She threw it open and stormed in after him. He was standing across the room, one hand on the wall, head tilted down, body taught with anger. She slammed the door behind her and smiled grimly at the feeling of satisfaction that came with it. No wonder he slammed it so much. "What is your problem?" she yelled.

"My problem?" He yelled back, turning to face her. "My problem? My problem is you just… you just… you let him… you let him touch you!"

"What would you have me do?" she screamed, "Turn down a dance with the Emperor of Arcadia? Let me tell you why that's a bad idea." She held a finger up. "Number one, it would be rude." Another finger, "Number two, he's the _Emperor of Arcadia_. What was I supposed to do? Say, 'Oh, I'm sorry Larsa, but I can't dance with you because my moronic best friend will have a hissy fit for no reason.' I don't think so." Another finger, "And for crying out loud Vaan, it was just a dance! You make it sound like he was molesting me in the middle of the floor!"

"He was!" Vaan returned. "His hand was all… all…" He made a motion to indicate the small of her back. "And he kissed you! He kissed you!"

"His hand was in a completely appropriate spot and he kissed me on the cheek! What is your problem?"

"Only I'm allowed to touch you like that! And kiss you!"

Penelo's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Oh really?"

He nodded wildly. "Yes, really. It's in the job description. 'Penny's Best Friend. Only person allowed to touch her or kiss her in any way. Must also protect her from smarmy little emperors of neighboring kingdoms.'"

Penelo rolled her eyes, but refrained from smiling, though on the inside she was practically glowing. "Vaan," she murmured, "Are you jealous?"

He stiffened and turned away. "No," he mumbled.

"Then why are you so upset? It was just a dance."

"Maybe to you! But is that all it was to Larsa?" Vaan hissed. Penelo had to bit her lip to again keep from smiling at the jealousy that laced his voice.

"Larsa's engaged to be married. If you had stuck around a little longer you would have heard the announcement. Afterwards he wouldn't be allowed to dance with any unwed women. He wanted one last dance with a good friend is all."

Vaan seemed to deflate some at that. "Oh," he said.

Penelo walked up behind him and slid her hand along his back. "Why did it bother you so much?" she asked softly. He turned to look at her, eyes unreadable. Her arm slid along his back as he turned and came to rest on his shoulder. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he slid his hands up and rested them lightly on her waist, then slid them around to her back, pulling her closer. "Why Vaan?" she asked again, voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"Because I couldn't stand to lose you, Penny. You're the only person who's stuck with me. Who hasn't laughed at my dreams or treated me like I'm inferior. You're _my_ Penny," he said with conviction before pulling her completely against him and pressing his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips, because she was and because he had finally figured it out. He pulled away slightly and she blinked her eyes open to look at him. "You are my Penny, right?" he asked uncertainly.

She giggled and placed a short kiss on his lips. "Of course I am. And you're my Vaan."

He smiled and relaxed his arms around her waist. "Sorry I made you wait so long," he said.

"It's okay," she responded, "You know what they say, 'Save the best for last'."


End file.
